


Doomsday Survivalists

by imapsychiatristgetlost



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Character and Relationship Tags To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychiatristgetlost/pseuds/imapsychiatristgetlost
Summary: Black Friday is over. A few people have survived. But what happens next?A tale about a bunch of people that are different as can be, who have to stick together and overcome their differences in order to survive.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A loud bang. 

Then silence. 

Everyone had been holding their breath and now a collective sigh of relief was to be heard. 

»We're not... dead?« The faint whisper came from Hannah. Lex turned to her little sister and hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes. 

»No«, she replied just as quietly. »Not all of us.«

Gradually more and more people dared talking again and hugging each other. They started to feel safe again, as far it was possible.

»Oh my god, Paul. We made it!« Emma was the first one to say these words out loud. »Everyone, we made it!«

People grew more confident with time passing and stopped feeling like the past day had been some kind of fever dream. All the fighting, the killing, the dying. It was real. And only the few gathered people shall have survived?

»Where is Ethan?« Lex was holding her sister's hand. She hadn't worried about her boyfriend too much the last few hours; Hannah had been her priority but now she realized that she hadn't heard from him in a while. 

Hannah didn't answer right away and was staring at some point in the distance. 

»Hannah!« Lex didn't mean to shout, she was upset and couldn't control herself. But Hannah was shaking her head lightly and tears were running down her face.

Becky had overheard the conversation and looked over to Tom and his son. They had survived. Her family had survived. Not everyone had that luck. 

The tight group the people had formed was slowly loosening. No one was going away, but they felt safe enough to split into groups of acquaintances.

»Who are you?« Tom was addressing a man who was standing all by himself. 

»My name's Xander Lee.« He didn't look like he was searching anyone. 

»Is there no one you know here?« Tom was talking slowly, trying to find the right words and not say something insensitive. 

Xander shook his head. »I don't know many people in Hatchetfield. I work for the United States Military, for the special unit PEIP to be exact. We're a fairly small group of people and since none of them is here...«

Tom understood. He didn't really know what to do, so he just patted Xander's shoulder gently and offered him to stand with him and his friends. Xander gratefully took the offer. 

After he introduced himself, it was quiet again. No one knew what to do or to say. It was clear to Emma that these people needed a leader. And if no one was gonna volunteer to do that job soon, Emma swore to herself she would take it into her own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

»What are we going to do now?« Paul murmured the question that was on everyone's mind to Emma. 

»I don't know«, she replied. »But I know that we have to do something.«

She turned to the group of people, took a deep breath and raised her voice: »Listen up everybody!« To her relief no one defied her; they were glad to have someone who at least seemed to have a plan. 

Grown more confident Emma continued: »We need to figure something out. No, we're GOING to figure something out! Most citizens of Hatchetfield are... gone. We owe it to them to make the most of our lives.«

»But how?« A teenage boy Emma hadn't even noticed before spoke up. »These are just empty words if you're not gonna tell us what exactly we shall do!«

Emma narrowed her eyes fiercely. »Listen up, kid«, she called him out. »If you're so smart then why don't you propose a great idea? Don't got one? Thought so. How old are you even? I think you're better off letting us adults handle this situation.«

»We're all upset«, Becky intervened. »That's not a reason to flip out on him like that.« «Yeah? Then why don't you-«

»Emma.« Paul touched her arm gently. »We should all better rest before getting into unnecessary fights. Tomorrow everything will look differently.«

Emma usually wouldn't have let anyone shut her down that simply, but her wit took over her pride this time. She knew Paul was right and she wanted to help, not to make everyone get mad at her. 

Tom approached Emma and Paul. »The houses may all be depressingly empty, but they are there. We should try to find shelter somewhere.« 

It was not a quite appealing idea to spend the nights in these abandoned homes, but better than sleeping on the streets. So the group claimed the next best apartment building and split into small groups of acquaintances once again. 

Emma felt weird about all the separating. They didn't know each other well and she preferred being with the people she knew and loved in this extraordinary situation as well, but she also knew they needed to stick together if they wanted to make it. Despite her worries she didn't say a word. For now, all things considered, everyone was doing alright.

~~~

»Dad?« Tom grumbled sleepily when little hands were softly shaking him awake. Tim was standing next to the king size bed Becky had found that her and Tom were sleeping in. It was so dark Tom could barely see his son's face, but he could imagine how frightened he looked too well. 

»I'm can't sleep«, Tim whispered. He was talking quietly, but fast. »I'm scared. What are we going to-« »Shh, come here«, Tom cut him off. He offered him to slip under the blanket between him and Becky. 

After a bit of fidgeting around Tim laid calmly. He didn't say anything else and his steady breath told Tom he had fallen asleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on his son's head. Then he looked over to Becky. She was sleeping on her back -God knows how she did that- and looked so peaceful. 

Maybe all of the past day's events really had just been a terrible nightmare and Tom would wake up soon with the two people that meant the world to him next to him. But he knew better than that. And he was going to do anything to keep his family safe.


End file.
